


Two Scoops and a Lemonade (and Maybe a Hot Dog, Too)

by angelskuuipo



Series: Possibilities 'verse [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GFY, Gift Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are taking some kids to Coney Island.  James, Darcy, and the other team adjacents are invited along.  Darcy’s uncomfortable, because of reasons.</p>
<p>Takes place a few months after <i>Clear Blue WTF?</i>.  If you haven’t read that then this won’t make as much sense, but it can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Scoops and a Lemonade (and Maybe a Hot Dog, Too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters aren’t mine; never have been, never will be…damn it. The story, however, belongs to me. Please do not repost or copy without my express permission.
> 
> Prompt: Possibilities ‘Verse- Summer Fun for Shanachie
> 
> Written as a congratulations for all sorts of good things happening for my friend Shanachie_Quill. I’m so happy things are going well for you, darlin’! I started playing with the TFATF story, too, but it’s trying to get melancholy on me, so I directed my attentions towards something more lighthearted. I hope you like it, hon! Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Written: July 19, 2016  
> Word Count: 369

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darcy whimpered as the heat smacked her full in the face as she got out of the car. She hastily gathered up her hair and twisted it into a bun on top of her head, securing it with the hair tie that lived on her wrist.

“It is hot as balls out here,” she said plaintively. “Explain to me again why the pregnant lady had to come to Coney Island?”

Steve turned his puppy eyes on her as he replied, “Because we’re taking some of the Make-a-Wish kids out as a team and I thought you and James and the others might enjoy it, too?”

Darcy stared at him for a long moment, her lips pursed. James and Smudge came to stand at her left shoulder, but her husband was smart enough not to touch her. Smudge was panting happily away at his side and Darcy wished she could do the same and cool down. Heat and being seven months pregnant did _not_ mix. “You owe me the biggest lemonade there is and a double scoop, Rogers. Maybe a hot dog, too.”

“Absolutely. I’m happy to oblige.” He ducked his head for a moment then looked at her from under his lashes. “Could I interest you in riding the carousel with me?”

The possibility of a breeze was too good to pass up, but she made him stew for a little bit before she smiled. “Sure thing.”

Steve smiled brightly and headed off to get them tickets.

James pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple and murmured, “Thank you, Doll.”

Darcy grinned at him over her shoulder and said softly, “You just make sure you get him on the Cyclone. I wanna see if he’ll hurl like you told me he did before the serum.”

He snorted out a laugh. “You are a wicked, wicked dame.”

“And you totally love me for it. Lord knows I can’t ride it right now. I gotta get my fun somewhere.”

James pressed a kiss to her lips this time. “As you wish, Buttercup.”

“You’re so good to me, Westley.”

“Always.”

“If you really want my undying gratitude and love you’ll find me a damn fan.”

James laughed outright. “Yes, dear.”

“Good man.”

-30-


End file.
